


At the end of the day, I'll always come back to you

by SakuPenguin



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, M/M, just them being sofr, kisaku, mmmmmm idk how to tag this, nb Sakuma, they´re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuPenguin/pseuds/SakuPenguin
Summary: Sakuma obeyed as they laughed, sitting on Kidou's lap carefully, his hands surrounding their waist, and Sakuma held his face affectionately, delicate and soft, as whenever they were alone. They carefully removed Kidou’s glasses, leaving them on the desk before turning again, Sakuma’s thumbs stroking their husband's face. Kidou hid his face around their neck, hugging them more tightly.
Relationships: Kidou Yuuto/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	At the end of the day, I'll always come back to you

**Author's Note:**

> I´m using they/them for Sakuma  
> This one is to short and I wasn´t sure about posting it cos, maybe I should make it longer but.... In the end I liked the result. I really was in KIsaku mood and this happened

When the door opened for the third time in the last half hour, Kidou didn’t raise his head. He kept writing the Raimon team data on his laptop; three more and he could go home. He heard footsteps approaching, but he remained focused on the computer screen.

"Go home Haruna, you need to rest too."

"Haruna left a while ago, Yuuto." Sakuma sat at the table after carefully moving away some of the papers. "She texted me saying that you were still here..."

Kidou threw his head back, pushing the chair away from the desk. He noticed Sakuma stretching to take his hand and pulling him, the chair approaching the table again. Sakuma stroked his hand slowly and interlaced their fingers, taking his to their lips to leave a soft kiss on the simple gold ring.

"Let's go home..." their voice sounded muffled against his skin. "I'm exhausted... and I'm sure you are, too."

"I'm not done yet... I have to finish organizing the trainings of the first years...", Kidou let go of Sakuma's hand, who looked at him confusedly, but then opened his arms. "Come."

Sakuma obeyed as they laughed, sitting on Kidou's lap carefully, his hands surrounding their waist, and Sakuma held his face affectionately, delicate and soft, as whenever they were alone. They carefully removed Kidou’s glasses, leaving them on the desk before turning again, Sakuma’s thumbs stroking their husband's face. Kidou hid his face around their neck, hugging them more tightly.

"Migraines?" Sakuma had noticed how the lights were off, the computer screen with almost no brightness. Kidou nodded against their neck, a soft growl leaving his throat. "Well then, let's go home, Yuuto. No excuses."

“But-”

"No buts." Sakuma pulled him carefully, their fingers caressing his face again, cradling his face in their hands before bending over to leave a kiss on his lips, delicate and soft, almost a caress more than a kiss. They felt Kidou bringing them closer to him, the hand that wasn’t on their waist rising up to the fabric of the eye patch and pulling. Sakuma continued to speak against Kidou's lips. "Let's go home..."

Kidou put his head against their chest, a tired sigh leaving his lips before speaking. He felt Sakuma's fingers tangling in his hair, their hands stroking his skin carefully, trying to ease that horrible headache.

"How was your day? How's Teikoku?" he closed his eyes again. The sound of Sakuma's heart relaxed him, like it did every night.

"They miss you..." Sakuma kissed him on the head. "I've found Ryuuzaki and the others. They're going to stay with Hitomiko until the Fifth Sector stuff is resolved and..."

"And you’ve offered them to go back to the team, right?"

That time it was Sakuma’s turn to let out a sigh.

"Yes... Genda, Fudou and I were able to return to Teikoku after all..." Kidou moved so that he could pull their bangs out of their face, Sakuma leaning against his hand. "They're just children. They didn't have bad intentions. I'm sure everyone on the team is going to forgive them. You'll see how everything turns out okay."

"I'm not going to be the one to stop you from bringing those kids back to Teikoku..." he pulled Sakuma's tie, slowly and carefully to not hurt them, to kiss them again, a smile on his lips as he did so. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"

Kidou held their face slowly, leaving soft kisses all over it. Sakuma couldn't help but laugh when he reached their neck.

"Stop! You’re tickling me! Yuuto!" Kidou hugged them by the waist again, hiding his face in their neck after kissing Sakuma´s shoulder. "Let's go back-"

"Coach Kidou!! I-"

Kidou let out a growl when Sakuma jumped on his lap, scared after the scream, almost falling off had it not been for their husband's arms holding them quickly. Sakuma could feel the heat rising down their cheeks; Kidou was red as a tomato. Sakuma rose from his lap, slowly adjusting clothes while Kidou did the same.

"Do you need anything Tenma?" he asked, trying to hide his laughter. "It's late, Aki will be worried."

"I… uh... this... forgive me for... for interrupting… then..."

"I don't bite, kiddo." Sakuma crossed their arms, staring at the boy with an eyebrow raised. "Come on, what's going on."

"I... I left my... my phone and well... it’s that... the changing rooms are already closed and-"

Kidou tossed the keys at him before he could finish, rushing to pick up his coat and glasses before turning back to Sakuma and offering them their eye patch. Kidou hadn't even realized he was still holding it in his hand.

"Close on the way out. Tomorrow come a little early to open and you're done. We're leaving now, so if you’ll do us a favor, close the office too." Kidou smiled at him before hooking around Sakuma's arm and walking to the door. "Ah, and next time knock on the door."

They left the office holding their breath, tense and with quick steps. As soon as they went down the first steps Kidou laughed, carefully pushing Sakuma.

"I thought you closed the door!"

"I forgot! Idiot!" Sakuma laughed too, their hands on Kidou's neck, bringing him closer, their lips almost rubbing.

Kidou kissed them slowly and time stopped. They didn’t know how long they had been there, between kisses and caresses, laughing like children as their hands tangled in each other's hair.

"Let´s go home..." Kidou's voice sounded choppy, tired after that grueling day, but he had that softness that he used only for them, only for Sakuma. They kiss him again, getting closer, their hands not leaving Kidou's neck, getting tangled up in his curls.

"Let's go home..."


End file.
